orion_quadrantfandomcom-20200214-history
RBS-02 Rijal
The RBS-02 Rijal '''was the first Ghaz mass production 6th generation battlesuit. It was the primary battlesuit of Rashidun before its replacement by the RBS-05 Warith. Technical and Development History Originally the XB Type-60, the Rijal is the first true mass production 6th generation Ghaz battlesuit. Developed alongside the Vordr’s Jǫtunn series, its development would continue after the Guild War, incorporating improvements from former rival MIC. Its post-war development allows the Rijal to take correct many flaws that showed during the Jǫtunn’s deployment. Foremost the addition of energy shields, while game-changing in the theater of battle, reduced the operational time of all battlesuits which featured it. The variable speed particle rifle furthered this issue. Micro-vacuum reactors, initially thought of as the solution, were deemed too costly for a mass production line of battlesuits. Thus, the Rijal instead relies on a number of next-generation ultracapacitors with one mounted in its torso, core fighter, and linear cannon. Its optional hand armaments also all feature their own power supplies. The Rijal’s profile is much different than previous generation suits. Sharing the same frame as the Jǫtunn, it eschews the usual stout-frame of a Ghaz for one optimized for mobility. Due to the implementation of Vordr communications technology, the large drone controller antenna of the last generation has been removed. As per decree of the governing council of the Ghaz Combine, 6th generation battlesuits are solely the possession of Rashidun. However MIC maintains the contract to produce them for the defense guild, with XuraCorp helping to produce the early models. The Rijal's service was ultimately short-lived, being phased out for the Formian enhanced Warith series. Equipment and Design Features * ''Drone Controller: '''Advancements in communication's technology has reduced the signature antenna of the Muharib with simply a large plate on the forehead. * Xura-Pattern Energy Shield Generator: An advanced defensive technology making use of a field of energized particles that wraps around a surface, which deflects objects that attempt to impact the surface. Most energy shields are able to deflect various forms of damage, from material projectiles to directed energy streams. While sustained fire or a powerful enough attack can overwhelm the shields, they are able to restore field coherence after a time. * ''Core-Fighter: Developed as a means to save the lives of pilots, a Core Fighter is part fighter craft part escape pod. The battlesuit's cockpit is actually located within the core fighter, which attaches to the back of the battlesuit. The Core Fighter has its own battery. Unlike the Shadhavar, it is a late addition to the design, limiting the Core Fighter’s capabilities to little more than an escape pod. Optional Equipment * MIC-Pattern Defensive Shield: A large shield with built in thrusters. Also contains Anti-Particle Dispersant launchers to provide defense against enemy particle weaponry. Fixed Armaments * 2x Xura-Pattern Type-50 80mm multi-barrel Shredder CIWS: The Shredder is a common Ghaz Weapon that is similar to an automatic shotgun. It uses a plasma-based reaction to fire its shells, providing a cleaner combustion as well as being used to superheat the shot. This results both in increased range as well as lethality as the pellets are molten. Fire-linked, mounted in torso. * 1x MIC-Pattern MKIV 100mm Linear Cannon: A backup weapon meant for use in battlefields with a high saturation of anti-particle dispersant. Uses magnetic coils fed by a dedicated battery to launch rounds at high velocities. Mounted on back. * 2 x Xura-Pattern Type-50 Particle Sword: Only been in use since Age of Unknown 15, the Particle Sword is a glorified particle torch used for cutting through other battlesuits and spaceships in melee. Store on hips, hand operated in use. Optional Armaments * 1x Xura-Pattern Type-65 Variable Speed Binary Particle Accelerator Rifle: A refinement of the variable speed particle rifle developed alongside Vordr battlesuits. A miniaturized ship's Particle Lance, accelerates charged particles to devastating effect. Next-generation technologies allows real-time modification of accelerator fields, allowing for both broad, short-range blasts, as well as precise, long-range precision firing. The "Binary" line of rifles features a number of improvements to increase damage output. The most notable is the double barrels, fired in an alternating pattern to reduce heat generated by high-output shots. The 'lances' fired from the rifle are also at opposite charges, making each additional shot after the first hit freakishly accurate. Each barrel also has its own replaceable energy battery, a first on Ghaz battlesuits. Can be stored on hip, hand operated in use. See picture. * 1x MIC-Pattern MKIII 200mm Linear Rifle: A revisiting of early battlesuit rifles. A gauss rifle that uses magnetic coils to rapidly accelerate its projectiles. The current is fed from a dedicated battery, allowing great projectile velocity and penetrating power. Each round is contains a plasma charge, detonated automatically upon penetrating its target or remotely by the pilot. While powerful, the longevity of battery is in doubt without it being on a vacuum-powered battlesuit. Due to the low number of these weapons the ammunition is fairly expensive, resulting in the future of the weapon being uncertain. * 1x MIC-Pattern “Zhulfiqar” MKI 1000mm Linear Cannon: A devastating replacement for the more traditional battlesuit torpedo launcher, the 1000mmm Linear Cannon was developed but never used during the Guild War. It features its own large built in battery as well as its own set of thrusters in order to handle the weapon’s massive recoil. It can fire armor piercing or explosive projectiles. Due to the size of the ammunition, it only has a three-round magazine. Derives its name as being boasted about as being a weapon that finally hit Zhulfiqar. * 2 x Skitterer Rack: Can store and recharge Skitterer units. Attached to Core Fighter. Category:Vehicles Category:Mecha Category:Ghaz Combine Category:Twin Worlds of Rodull